Pokemon Black & White: Journey through Unova
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Based on Pokemon Black's storyline. Join Hilda, Hilbert and their friends on their adventure in Unova. Canonially follows the Games/Anime. Rewrite chapters in progress


**Pokémon Black and White: Journey through Unova**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Hilda: Welcome fans of Pokemon and welcome to the revision version of Pokemon Black and White: Journey through Unova. My name's Hilda, female hero to Pokemon Black and White. Now this story well the first four chapters are now a litte improved with better battles, seeable catches with me, Bianca, and even my brother Hilbert, more characterization between me and the characters of Unova. So four chapters with become seven so the events are stretched out with much better storyline. And this revision was worked on during Black 2 and White 2 coming out soon. So sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

**Update: The chapters will be spread out and new additional stuff will be added. More backstory on Hilda and Hilbert, seeable captures and I guess more characterization.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new day begins**

* * *

The Unova region; a region that is so far away from the other regions, that could only be reached by boat and plane. In this region, three teenagers' Pokémon journey will begin.

In the town of Nuvema, a young girl was sleeping in her bed as a young woman with light brown hair, a white lab coat, white top and green skirt entered her upstairs room. The room was average room with two beds side by side at the wall, a big screen T.V with a white Nintendo Wii next to it, with a Laptop sitting on a dresser drawer. The unknown woman placed a red and green present on a table as the woman left the room.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the girl's dreams—

The unknown teen girl with brunette hair stood in the middle of unknown place, one side full of light and the other full of darkness. She wasn't wearing pajamas, but wore a white dress that reached to her feet, blowing in the wind. As she stood there, two pair of eyes appeared within the light and darkness. In the blinding light, the eyes were blue and the deep darkness, the eyes were red. The two pairs of eyes spoke to the girl in unison.

"What are your truth/ideals?"

The girl didn't response in time as everything was swallowed by the light, the girl included.

* * *

-Morning—

* * *

Daybreak finally came in Nuvema town as several Pidove flew into the sky. A boy around 16 years old was talking to the mother of the unknown girl.

"Is Hilda awake yet?" asked the raven haired teen.

"She should in her room, see if she awake." replied the mother.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Tuoko." the boy replied back as he headed up to Hilda room. He found the brunette girl sleeping soundly in her bed, ambiguous to the second guest in her room.

"Hilda, wake up, it's today!" the boy called

The brunette haired girl didn't wake up, but responded in her sleep, "Mom, five more minutes

The boy chuckled and yelled into Hilda's ear, "Wake Up!"

Hilda bolted from the bed with a yelp and slammed face first into the ground. She raised her head up to see the black haired boy laughed at her. "Wow Hilda, you of all people sleeping on the biggest day of our lives."

Hilda folded her arms over her pajama top. "Well excuse me, I was having a wield dream and wanted to continue it when you woke me up." She said in a foul mood.

"Well dream or no dream, the package from the Professor is here on the table. Get dress so we can wait for Bianca. And by the way, why is there a Lillipup on your pajamas?" The raved haired boy pointed at the Lillipup on Hilda's pajamas. She frowned and replied with. "It's none of your concern about my sleep Cheren, just wait for downstairs."

"Fine, I'll wait for you to change. I'll talk to your mom a little" Cheren shrugged and walked outside her room so Hilda could change. In a few minutes, Hilda was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over the shirt. She had on blue shorts that reached to her calf and black shoes. She had a white and pink hat (similar to several female protagonists) with a big ponytail behind her head. Two strands of hair were on each side of her face. Two wristbands could be found on each of her wrist. The two friends stood by Hilda's table where the blue and green box waiting for them to open.

"Hilda, I can't believe that today we become Pokémon trainer!" Cheren said excited.

"I guess so; I mean who would have thought the four of us would be trainers." Hilda responded.

Cheren smiled to his friend. "I can't believe your brother did that for Juniper. And if he didn't, me, you, and Bianca wouldn't have our own Pokémon either."

Hilda smiled too and placed a hand to her hair. "Yeah, my twin brother's a hero."

The two look around to see their friend, Bianca wasn't here yet. This was usually like her, but not this late. Hilda stared at the LCD clock by her bed which read, '8:35". Cheren spoke to her

"What's keeping Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"Knowing her, she'll be here." Hilda said, staring at the clock. Suddenly, there was sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, signaling someone was coming to Hilda's room.

* * *

Cue: Rival Encounter (Pokémon Black and White)

* * *

The two heard frantic footsteps as Bianca came panting into the twins' room. Bianca was Hilda, Cheren, and also Hilbert's closest friend. Bianca was very hyper and energetic at times. She was the same age as the two. She had blond hair, a beret over her head and emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress that reached to her ankles covered with an orange top. Both friends smiled up at her as the flighty girl bowed her head in embarrassment for not being here earlier.

"Hilda, Cheren, good morning, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was hold up by my dad with questions on why I was coming over. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" she said frantically.

Hilda and Cheren looked at one another and laughed. "Bianca, no need to worry, we're just happy to see you. What was keeping you?" he asked the blond.

Bianca walked closer to the two and said, "You know dad. He treats me like I'm his little princess. He's so over protective. That's why I couldn't tell him yet that we'll be trainers today."

Hilda giggled. "You're dad hasn't changed a thing since we were little kids. But we're sixteen; we'll be fine out in the real world. Okay, so some weird things happened in Sinnoh and Hoenn that twelve and eleven year olds got themselves into, but things changed. It's been a year since Dawn or 'Hikari' her friends called her saved Sinnoh from Team Galactic. It was one year before it, a girl and boy named May and Brendan defeated Team Aqua and Magma from using Kyogre and Guaodon. But they're still here in the Pokémon world and just like them, we'll be okay. "

"Hilda's right. You're dad will understand, I'm sure of it." Cheren added.

Bianca smiled. "Thanks guys. Maybe I'll talk to dad about me leaving, maybe he'll understand."

Bianca walked up to White and Cheren and asked, "So, where's the Pokémon? They were delivered to Hilda's house, right?"

Cheren pointed out the package sent to the trio. Bianca stood on White's left and Cheren on her right. Bianca returned to her bubbly attitude. Her eyes sparkled with determined as she squealed out, "Ohhh, this is so exciting. Hilda, you open the box and show us the Pokémon."

"Me?" Hilda asked bewildered.

"Well, this is your house and it's only justice you show the Pokémon for us to pick. Besides, your brother left first, so you should be the one who should do this" Cheren said.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it." Hilda replied and stepped closer to the box. There was a letter address to Hilda and her friends.

_I've brought the three Pokémon, one for you and one each for your friends. Please settle your choice politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_Professor Juniper_

She removed the top to find three poke balls. Hilda guessed that each held the Unova starters. Beginning trainers start with these starters and one of their own, Hilda's twin brother Hilbert, left with a Pokémon two weeks before them. White picked up the first poke ball and looks back to her friends. "Here's the first one. Go!" White tosses the poke ball into the air and out comes a small black and orange pig. This was the fire starter, Tepig. "Tepig." it said and a soft oink noise was heard.

"Wow, so you're a Tepig, nice to meet you." Cheren said, kneeling down at the small Pokémon.

Hilda picked up the second poke ball and like before says, "Here's the next starter, come on out!"

Hilda tossed the Poke Ball into the air and out came a blue-white otter with a yellow shell on his front. The water starter was known as Oshawott and when it spoke its name, "Oshawott," that even Bianca and Hilda were both big eyed.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest?"

Oshawott was taken aback but blushed in shock.

Hilda picked up the last Poke Ball and says, "Then the last one is Snivy, a grass type." she tossed the ball into the air and out came a small green and yellow grass snake. The grass starter said its name with confidence. The three starters stood in a row, waiting for the trio of friends to pick them.

"Well Hilda, who's you're pick?" Bianca asked.

Hilda thought about it and said at once, "I choose Oshawott."

Oshawott jumped for joy as Tepig and Snivy felt ashamed for not being picked first. Now it was Bianca's turn. "Okay, I pick Tepig."

Tepig oinked happily as Cheren was last to pick. "And that means I get Snivy, sounds good to me."

Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca walk from the box, each with Pokémon in their hands. Cheren stood away as Bianca faced White. Bianca clapped her hands and says, "Alright, we each have our starters. That was easy, you know?"

"Yup." Hilda and Cheren nodded.

"You know, It's still a little early to go to Juniper, so what should do until then?" asked Cheren.

Cheren and Hilda looked to see Bianca jump around happily and hyper. "I know what we should do!"

"It won't involve another story like last summer, will it Bi? I die a little inside after you read it out loud." White groaned, remembering the one summer's day. Where did she find such a story?

"No, no, not that story, Hild. Let's have a Pokémon battle." she said even more excited.

"What?" Hilda yelled out. "But we just got them and in case you haven't notice… This is mine and my brother's room!" she reassured.

"Bianca, maybe you should listen to Hilda about this, this is her room." Cheren pleaded.

"Oh come on, please?" she pleaded sweetly. Bianca's eyes sparked with a look of a Lilipup. Hilda looked into those big green eyes and knew she was defeated. With a sigh of disbelief, Hilda replied with, "Sure Bianca, we'll have a Pokémon battle."

"Yay!" she squealed, picking up Tepig off the ground, and setting up for battle. Oshawott stood in front of Hilda, ready to fight as well.

* * *

(Cue Rival Battle—Pokémon Black and White)

* * *

"You call the first move, White!" said Bianca.

"With pleasure, Oshawott use Tackle on Tepig!" she commanded.

Oshawott ran at Tepig and bashed into the fire starter, knocking it to the ground. Tepig stood back up as Bianca commanded, "Tepig, use Tackle as well."

Tepig ran at Oshawott and tackled it, sending the otter Pokémon flying into White's chair. Oshawott spun in the chair as Tepig readied another tackle.

"Dodge it!" Hilda commanded as Tepig missed its mark and fell onto Hilda's table. Tepig hopped out the table

The two tackled and evaded each other's attacks as dust picked up in Hilda's room, the dust cleared as the two starters continued their battle.

"Tepig, use Ember on Oshawott!" Bianca commanded.

From Tepig's snout, small bullets of flames were shot at Oshawott who dodge many of them but were finally pelted by the Ember. Being a water type it didn't bother him, but Oshawott stood his ground for Hilda's next command.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Hilda commanded.

Oshawott opened his mouth to left out a jet of blue water from his mouth that strike Tepig and sent him flying around the room, bouncing off the walls, hit the ceiling and crash back to the ground, eyes all in swirls.

"Tepig is unable to continue meaning…" But paused when she noticed her room all messed up and trashed. Her table was knocked around, big screen TV lop-sided and Pokémon foot prints were all around. Water and burn marks littered the room as well. She was happy she won the battle; but she cried anime tears at her ruined room, "My room."

"Wow!" Bianca said amazed. "That was amazing and that was your first battle too. You and Hilbert will go far, no doubt!"

Hilda wipes away the tears and smiled, "Thanks!"

Cheren spoke from the awkward situation at hand. "Uh Bianca, that was a great battle and all, but you kind of messed up Hilda's room."

Bianca did a 360 spin to see the ruined room around her. "Oh my, I didn't know our battle could do this. Sorry Hilda, I'm very sorry." she bowed.

Hilda sighed. "That's okay."

Cheren walk up to Bianca, a grin was on his face. "Ah Bianca, new day, same you." he chuckled at his friend's weirdness. "Here, I'll restore your Pokémon for you."

Taking two potions from his pockets, he healed both Oshawott and Tepig. Oshawott jumped happily from its first win. Tepig smiled and stood next to Bianca as Cheren and Hilda starting their battle with Cheren sending out Snivy.

"Snivy, use Tackle on Oshawott!"

Snivy dashed his way to Oshawott and tackled him, causing the otter Pokémon to fly backwards to Hilbert's bed.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Hilda commanded.

Oshawott sent out a jet of water from his mouth that headed straight for Snivy who dodged it by jumping over the Water Gun. Oshawott fired more Water Guns as Snivy dodged them.

"Snivy, Wrap Oshawott with Vine Whip!" Cheren commanded.

Vines extended from Snivy's yellow neck as it wrapped Oshawott in the green vines and held the little otter in the air. Oshawott struggled in the air as Snivy unwrap its vines from Oshawott as it spun in mid-air as it then spun around the room while Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren watch in surprise. Finally Oshawott stop spinning in place and landed by Hilda's Wii. Oshawott struggled to get up from the aftermath of the spinning and said to Snivy, _"What was the spinning for?"_

Snivy shrugged. "Don't blame me, he told me to wrap you."

Oshawott rubbed his white head and groaned, _"Couldn't he done some something else?"_

"Still want to continue?" Cheren asked, eyeing Oshawott and Snivy.

Hilda nodded. Cheren responded with, "Snivy, another Vine Whip?"

Snivy's vines extended again as Hilda responded, "Oshawott, dodge it now!"

Oshawott duck and dodge the vines as Oshawott ran up to Snivy once more.

"Alright Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Hilda commanded.

Oshawott took the scalchop from its stomach which then changed into a glowing blue blade as it made its way to Snivy.

"Snivy, counterattack with Leaf Blade now!"" Cheren commanded.

Snivy's leaf tail began to glow with a green light as Oshawott and Snivy jumped into the air and Oshawott's scalchop and Snivy's tail clashed in the air as they remain in midair. Just then, Oshawott then pushed Snivy back and connected his Razor Shell with Snivy as it cried in pain. Oshawott juggled Snivy in the air as one final strike cause Snivy to fall to the ground, its eyes all in swirls. Oshawott landed to the ground as its shell return to normal.

"Snivy is unable to battle, Oshawott wins." Bianca announced.

Cheren walked over to his Snivy and gave it a potion to heal it. After that, he looks up to Hilda.

"Not bad Hilda, you're really good. But today was a great battle for me. Thank you Snivy, you did well too." He added smiling at Hilda and Snivy.

Hilda kneeled down to Oshawott and patted his head, proud of him for his first wins. "Thank you Oshawott, you did great." she got up from the ground and said to her friends, "You know what I was feeling when I battled? That feeling I had is why I chose to be a trainer. And one day I could take on the champion of Unova. You two did well, we all did."

"I agree, but first we better go apologize to your mother about this messed up room." Cheren said and left Hilda's room.

"Maybe I should stay and help Hilda clean up?" she asked Cheren. Cheren smiled a dark grin and with one forceful pull on Bianca's collar, he drags her downstairs.

Hilda only chuckled and pick up a picture of a boy around her age. He had brown hair and grey eyes. This was her twin brother, Hilda. The two were very close that several eyewitnesses thought them a couple (Which always left White head desking for weeks). She softly chuckled more and says to the picture. "You were right bro, my first day as a trainer would be a weird first day."

She looked out the window as the sun shined her room as a start for her journey begins.

* * *

(Opening theme: Black and White (Season 14 theme)

* * *

_It's always hard, when the journey begins._

_Hard to find your way,_

_Hard to make new friends._

_But there's nothing you can't do,_

_Cause you got the power inside of you._

_It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right. _

_It's not about win or loses; it's the path you choose. _

_Let the journey begin, Pokémon!_

* * *

Hilda walked downstairs to find Cheren and Bianca talking to Hilda and Hilbert's mother. She was a surprising young woman who had Hilda's hair but her brother Hilbert's eyes.

"I'm very sorry about the room, Ms. Touko. It was my stupid idea to have a Pokémon battle." Bianca bowed her head in shame.

"Well, um… We can clean up…" Cheren added but White's mom interrupted with, "Cleaning up? No worries, I'll take care of it later.

Hilda beamed, so were her friends. "Thanks!"

"Now then, shouldn't you be on your way to meet professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you. Please excuse us. Come on, let's go thank professor Juniper." He looks to Bianca and Hilda. "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon research lab."

White nodded, but Bianca jump up remembering something. "Oh I just remembered I need to get a few supplies from home, I'll meet you at Juniper's, okay?" She bowed her head to White's mom. "Thanks for having us over, ma'am."

Hilda watched her two friends leave her house as her mother walked up to her, smiling proudly. "My Hilda, first day of her new life and she won her first two Pokémon battles. You and Black really have the talent in you." Hilda nodded in agreement. "I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here."

"Yeah, I'm happy I won. Still my room… Black will be in stitches…" she muttered.

Hilda's mom sighed, remembering the times of her youth... "Hm… That sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle."

"Yeah, but you didn't have it in your room." She muttered bluntly.

Hilda remembered the stories of her mom's travels as a trainer. Her mother's love for Pokémon battles is where Hilda and Hilbert got their first names. Hilda means 'Battle' same as her brother Hilbert. Hilda's middle name is White and Hilbert's middle name is Black, but likes to be referred as their main names.

Hilda gave her mother Oshawott so it would rest up from its fights with Tepig and Snivy. After that, she faced her mother again. "Hilda, since you'll be far away, you also might need this with while you travel."

Hilda's mother gives White a strange watch called an Xtransciever. She placed the watch on her right wrist and smiled to her mom. "Hilbert, Bianca, and Cheren each have one. Stay in contact and you'll be fine. Better get going, honey and if you see Hilbert, give him my best regards."

Hilda nodded and left her house. The bright sun greeted her as several Woobats took flight. She saw the lab from a distance, but didn't see Bianca with Cheren. Figures she would still be at her house, she went to find her there. But when Hilda walked inside, she found Bianca and her dad in a heated argument, Bianca's mom only in the kitchen.

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" he exclaimed.

"But, I'm…" she said frighten but firm in her voice. "I'm a good trainer who got a Pokémon and everything. I can handle going on an adventure!"

Bianca walked away from her father in a huff, but jumped to see Hilda. Hilda looked concerned from the scene she just witnessed. "Oh it's okay Hilda. It's true!"

"Bianca…" Hilda said concerned.

"I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, okay?" Bianca said and left her house.

Hilda walked up to Bianca's dad, who says to himself, "What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon? This isn't your fault, Hilda, but how can she be dragged into this with you, Hilbert, and Cheren? "

Hilda turned around, not looking at Bianca's father but spoke in the calmest voice she had.

"Sir, Bianca will be fine. Besides, we'll be there with her all the way." Hilda responded.

Bianca's dad only stood there. Hilda walked to Bianca's mom who says to her, "Oh, don't mind my husband, Hilda. He's just being overprotective. All children go on adventures with Pokémon. It's a part of growing up."

"You know Bianca will be fine, right?" Hilda asked.

"Of course, I think the four of you will be fine" Bianca's mom replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be going, see ya…" Hilda waved lightly and heads to Professor Juniper's lab. Both her friends were waiting for her. Bianca made a shush sound; giving Hilda the idea to not let Cheren know.

"Okay, let's meet the professor." And together, the three friends entered inside to find the female professor waiting for them.

"Hi there, I've been waiting for you young people. Let me introduce myself again. My name is…" Juniper said, but was stopped mid-sentence by Cheren, "Professor Juniper? We know you name."

Juniper chuckled and responded with, "Now slow down Cheren, this is not the time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Cheren was embarrassed, but the girls giggled.

"That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." She walks back and forth to see their Pokémon (who were each out of their Poke Balls) looks to see they have fought with them before.

"Oh, that's unusual, you're already had a Pokémon battle. So maybe that why… It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you."

The three starters said their names with pride. "As for why I gave you all and Hilbert Pokémon…"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren asked.

"Pokedex, what's that?" Bianca asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren. You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you?"

"Yes." Cheren smiled.

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokedex is a high tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter. So I want you three and Black to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region. This is my request. Hilda, Cheren, Bianca! You'll go on adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

"Ok!" Bianca said excited, but both friends glared at her. "I mean... possibly yes Professor."

"We'll do it. Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca and I will help you with the Pokedex." Cheren said.

"All of you thank you. I knew you wouldn't back down from an offer like this." she said to the trainers. She gives them each a Pokedex. One was red and other two were pink. They were shaped like Game boys from the old days with a small screen on top with a scroll dial in the middle. "Next, I need to teach you how to meet and catch Pokémon. Please meet me at route 1, Ok?"

Juniper left the lab, leaving the three friends alone in the lab. The three friends return their Pokémon to their Poke Balls and look to one another.

"S-since the professor asked us, it's ok to go on an adventure, right? I can explore and maybe find out what I want to in life. I think I'd like that." Bianca said.

"Of course, we can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex." Hilda added.

"Sounds go to me. Hey, isn't that a picture of Juniper with the other professors from the other regions?"

The trio looked to se picture of Juniper standing in front of a lab with each of the regions professors: Oak from Kanto, Elm from Johto, Birch from Hoenn, and Rowan from Sinnoh.

"So that's the other professors. Hey, wasn't there a kid from Kanto who was from Pallet Town. He was only ten years old and beat the Pokémon League and the Elite four. His name was Ash Ketchum if I remember correctly." said Hilda.

"Yup, he was a rookie like us, but he was one of the best from Kanto. Maybe we'll meet him one day. Oh, here's picture of all the trainers from the other regions." said Bianca and picks up the next picture on the table which showed a total of eleven trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

The first in the front was a boy with raven black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulders. He was around fifteen years old with chocolate brown eyes, zigzag lines under his eyes, a black vest with a yellow V in the front with a white shirt and white collar, light blue jeans, red and blue fingerless gloves, red and blue shoes and red and black hat with a half blue Poke Ball.

The Second was a girl a year older than the boy. She had brunette hair with a white and pink hat on top. She had brown eyes, a green-blue top a red skirt, green loose socks, and red and white shoes.

Next to the two on the girl's left was a boy the same age as the girl. He had light brunette hair with light brown eyes, a light black shirt with tan pants, and black shoes with a silver necklace.

On the left of the three trainers was another group of trainers, three in total: two boys and one girl. The first boy had raven black hair with a yellow and black hat with grey eyes, a red shirt with a white collar, black plants and red and white shoes. He was the same age as the first boy in the first group.

The second boy was the most out of place of the four. He was the same age the same as the yellow and black hat wearing boy in his group. He had matching red eyes and wearing a purple and red shirt, purple pants with a black belt, and matching purple and red shoes. He didn't have a smile on his face, but a look of confusion feeling like he was supposed to be here. Two arms were around him, the girl standing beside him.

The girl was the same age as the boy with the yellow and Pokémon hat. She had a white hat with a red bow on the left side. She wore blue overalls over a red shirt and a yellow bag with a pink Pokegear on the strap. On her feet were red slip-on shoes.

The next were two trainers who were the youngest of the others. The girl had light brunette hair with a green and white bandanna on her head. She wore an orange and white shirt with black bicycle short underneath. Behind her was a green bag and on her feet were black socks and orange and white shoes. On her hands were white and black bicycle gloves with black and green at the end.

The boy beside to the girl was wearing clothes different colors of the girl. He had a white and green hat that covered his raven black hair. He wore a red a red and black shirt with red and black fingerless gloves with both black shorts that reached to his knees and black pants with red and black shoes. On his back was a green bag.

The last three were the third youngest of the whole group. The girl had long dark blue that look almost black with a white and pink hat on her head with pink hairclips that held her front hair together. She wore what looks like winter attire; a reddish pink coat with a white scarf, white socks and pink boots with a white bag on her shoulder. Beside her was a small blue penguin Pokémon; the water Sinnoh starter Piplup.

The next boy had short brunette hair which was covered by a red cap with a Poke Ball in the front. The boy wore a dark blue open coat with a red shirt underneath with a white scarf around his neck. On his legs and feet were dark blue pants and dark grey shoes.

The last one with them was another boy with blond hair. He wore an orange and white jacket with a green scarf, black jeans, and brown dress shoes. On his wrist was an orange watch. Upon looking at him further, he looked like Bianca which caused Hilda to giggle slightly. Several names were written at the bottom of the picture:

Ash, Leaf, Gary, Ethan, Silver, Lyra, May, Brenda, Dawn, Lucas, Barry

"So that's them. Wow, who would have thought someone so young could accomplish some much?" Bianca said amazed.

"And it will be our turn. Well, let's hurry to route one." Hilda reminded her friends and headed out the door.

"Come on, White, wait up!" Bianca bumped into Hilda as she ran outside, causing the brunette to fall to the ground. Hilda looked to her and groaned. "Eager as always, but next time just remembers to wait until I leave the doorway."

Bianca smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hilda, let me help you up." and holds out a hand. Hilda accepts it and Bianca pulls her off the ground.

After Cheren stepped outside the lab, Hilda's mom appeared in front of them. "Oh there you are, and what did the professor have to say?

"She asked us to complete the Pokedex, mom!" White said to her mom excitedly

"Really, I can't believe it! Well, actually I can this is a chance of a lifetime you couldn't back down from. I brought you three of these town maps. Take them with you."

Hilda's mom then gives the town maps to each of the trio. They were portable handheld maps that showed all of Unova.

"We'll take good care on it." Cheren noted

"Thank you so much." Bianca said brightly

"And for yours and Hilbert's room… or what's left of it…" Hilda felt the color drain from her body, "No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up." The color rose back in a second as Hilda's spirits were sky high "Ok, Hilda?"

"Thanks again, mom." She smiled.

Hilda's mom sighs dreamily and said, "Ah Pokémon. They come in so many forms. Even the smallest thing is powerful. They are really something. With Pokémon on your side, you'll be safe wherever you go. I'll let your parents know. I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you'll find lots and lots of places you'll like in the Unova region- and become wonderful adults. Have a great a trip."

Hilda's mom embraced her daughter and said softly, "you and Hilbert will one day count on each other, stay safe will you?"

"I will mom." She replied softly as well.

They broke apart as Hilda's mom returned back to her house, leaving the three back in front of Juniper's lab.

"You think these map will help along the way?" Bianca asked.

"Of course, here let me show you." Cheren unfolded the map and showed them the Unova region. He then pointed to home town, then the Pokémon League. Cheren pointed to two strange areas. "Be sure to check these places out in the future. They are known as the White forest and Black city. Notice something about the names?" Cheren said to the girls.

Bianca thought about and responded with, "Oh, it has something to do with the legendary Pokémon!"

"Yes, but we'll talk about it later. Let's head to route 1." Cheren said

"Alight." Hilda nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, let's go! Meet you at the exit!" piped up Bianca as she ran to Nuvema town's exit. But the blond haired trainer's face first into the 'welcome to Nuvema town' sign. Both Hilda and Cheren laughed nervous as they helped her up.

"You know sometimes you're such a ditz." Cheren said to her.

"Hey, what does that mean?" she asked coolly.

"Even when we were little, you always did something that was really bizarre and believe me when I say this, you never change." said Cheren calmly.

"Same with you, you'll always be the one with his head in the books." Bianca retorted.

The two friends and Hilda look to one another and laughed. They took one last look at their home, knowing that this won't be the last they see of it.

The three friends stepped out of Nuvema town and into Route 1. Bianca was excited and spoke up again.

"This is going to be so much fun; don't you think so, Hilda?"

Hilda nodded as the came closer to Professor Juniper as she stood near a patch of grass. Cheren was first as always to speak to the Unova Professor.

"Professor Juniper, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." said Cheren.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain everything you need to know." Juniper said. Prof. Juniper explained to the trio about the Pokedex, how it records Pokémon data from both Pokémon you see and the ones you catch. When a wild Patrat appeared, the light brunette professor sent of her Pokémon Minccino who battled. A few minutes passed as Professor Juniper caught

"Did you see that just now? Here's how it goes, first, weaken a Pokémon, toss a poke ball, and presto, the Pokémon is caught."

White looks back from her friends and the professor and nods

"Yes it is, but if it gets difficult, maybe trying catching the Pokémon when they are sleep or paralyze. And to wrap this up I have a gift for you, some Poke Balls."

Juniper gives White, Bianca, and Cheren each five poke balls. White placed them in her bag.

"Poke Balls are used to catch Pokémon. Each trainer carries six Pokémon and all the others you catch will send back to me for safe keeping. I'm going ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town." And with that, Juniper headed up the road.

"Don't Pokémon also jump from tall grass? I'll be heading to Accumula town. Meet ya there." Cheren said to Hilda and Bianca.

"Yeah me too, I'll be heading into town to shop for Poke Balls." Bianca said, but turned around, remembering something. "Wait a minute, I thought of something really fun to make our journey interesting."

Cheren sighed. "The last time you gave us something interesting to do was that story. We're sixteen; we're not supposed to read stuff like that."

"Would you just listen to me for a second?" Bianca pouted. "We're going to b the best trainers and knowing Black, he's already caught five or six, let's see who catch the most Pokémon before the Pokémon League."

Hilda grinned, sounds like a fun challenge, better than some story. "The Person who catches 100 Pokémon before we meet up at Victory road, the losers will buy the winner ice cream for a month.

Hilda raised her hand out to high five Bianca. "I like it, I accepted your challenge."

Cheren thought about it. "You know, that does sound interesting. Let's do it, a real challenge between friends. The more Pokémon we catch, the more we know about Unova. You're sure you're up for it Hilda?" he asked the brunette.

"Roger. I'll be fine; Oshawott and I will do our best." Hilda assured him.

"The same goes for me and Tepig." Bianca told them.

Bianca and Cheren took off to Accumula Town, leaving Hilda holding her starters' Poke Ball.

"Well, today marks the start of my new life. No time to waste standing like an idiot, it's time to catch a Pokémon." Hilda looked around the area in search for a Pokémon. Her search finally ended when she spotted a Lillipup. Excited to catch a Pokémon she really liked, she silently took Oshawott's Poke Ball from her bag.

"Okay Oshawott, come one out" she said silently and out the Poke Ball was Oshawott, excited to be out his Poke Ball again.

"Hey Oshawott, I found us a Pokémon to catch. Want to help me?" She asked the otter Pokémon.

Oshawott nodded in agreement and stood ready to fight.

"That's the spirit, let's do it." Hilda said.

Hilda and Oshawott turned their attention to the Lillipup who was eating an Oran berry. With a simple counting down from her fingers, she commanded, "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott jump from the grass and fired a jet of blue water from his mouth, startling the Puppy Pokémon and hitting him. Lillipup was knocked backward and crash to a tree. Lillipup recovered and shook off the attack and growls at Oshawott. It opens its mouth as ball of purple darkness formed.

"_That's Shadow Ball." _Hilda thought. "Dodge it, Oshawott!"

Oshawott moved out of the way as the Shadow Ball passes him by inches. More Shadow Balls were fired as Oshawott continued to dodge them. Oshawott ran to a tree that was in his path as Lillipup jumped into the air and performed a midair tackle, hitting Oshawott on the head. The Otter Pokémon staggered a little as shook his head to shrug off the tackle, but shrieked in pain as Lillipup sink its fangs into Oshawott's tail. Oshawott ran around the area screaming in pain as Hilda commanded, "try and shake it off!"

Oshawott finally stopped running and began to shake the Puppy Pokémon off himself. Finally, Lillipup was sent flying off Oshawott's tail and sent across the grassy plain.

"That's more like it, use Water Gun!" Hilda commanded.

Oshawott fired another jet of Water Gun that pushed Lillipup back and cullieding with a tree, now knocked out. Feeling this was a sight of victory, Hilda took out an empty Poke Ball from her bag.

"Alight, let's go Poke Ball!" Hilda exclaimed and tosses the Poke Ball to Lillipup which opened up in midair and sucked the Puppy Pokémon in. The Poke Ball landed on the grassy plain as it wiggled and shake. Hilda and Oshawott waited in anticipation for what would be the outcome as the Poke Ball shake more. Finally, the Poke Ball stopped moving and let out a light ding and sparkles. Hilda gasped in surprised and happiness as she walks up to the Poke Ball and held it in the palm of her hands.

"This is so cool. My first capture of the Unova Region, I've caught a Lillipup!" she exclaimed excitedly as she held the Poke Ball into the sky. Oshawott jumped up and down for a job well done.

And so, after a weird dream, two impressive Pokémon Battles, an important job on her hands, and her first Pokémon, Hilda Touko has just started her new life as a Pokémon Trainer. But what excitements, dangers, new friends and Pokémon comes her way as her Unova adventure continues next time.

* * *

**Michael: And that ends the first chapter of this story. Sorry this feels dull and boring, but when you based this on the game and the fact I am playing then writing this is kind of hard. So there will be spoilers for those who haven't played the games. And just to be clear, there will not be any White/N in this. I have no idea how that started but really, that's more mess up than the Pokémon/Human smut. But I digress; the next chapter will be focusing on Hilda's visit to Accumula Town and meeting with Team Plasma and N. **

**Update: I think this a better first chapter than my first attempt at this. A little bit better with fixing up the story and now the chapter are spilt from four to seven. Here's Hilbert's team unchanged.**

**Oshawott, Emonga, Sandile, Darumaka, Rufflet, and Axew**

**I added the descriptions of the four regions heroes and rivals to show they exist in the story. Now Ash, Gary, Leaf, Ethan, Silver, and Lyra are the oldest while May/Brendan, Dawn/Lucas, and Barry are the youngest. And Dawn will join Hilda, Bianca, and Hilbert in Nimbasa city, similar to her role in Best Wishes two. **

**Boy I've really got through a lot when I started this, but improved from my mistakes shows how much of a writer I've grown into. So see you next time for the improved 2nd chapter which will contain something original I planned between the leader of Team Plasma and N.**


End file.
